Tube devices for delivering fruit picked from trees to a remote collection point using suction (“pneumatic” or “vacuum” or “suction” tubes) are known. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,561 to Mendenhall. A vacuum-operated picking tube is mounted to a tractor to pick and deliver fruit to a trailer pulled behind the tractor.
Mendenhall discloses foam rubber paddles provided in the tube to slow the movement of fruit in the tube and thus prevent bruising of the fruit when it falls out of the tube into the fruit storage trailer. The trailer must be lined with foam rubber to further lessen the likelihood of the fruit being damaged during the picking operation.